Ship Classification
This section is under discussion. '' Power 2.0 is out. New system, new mass, etc. Here's an actual accurate but '''the most recent revised and accepted subjective list of ship size classification by the starmade playerbase.' Although most people have a tendency to have different definitions of their own classification, here is a general guide for figuring out size class. For controversial classifications, here are the parameters I used: '-Both Mass and Blocks are taken into account, but only Mass is listed.' '-Chambers are not taken into account on most classes. Chambers dictate the main usage / mode of the ship, not the class.' '-While yes, big ships can have smaller reactors and small ships can bigger reactors, I kept the range of levels between 1-3. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm saying only a dreadnought with X level reactor can be considered a dreadnought. This is just a guide to identifying and classifying ship.' '-This list is assuming you're not being a dullard and not including the cargo mass in your calculations.' '-I didn't include "Frigate" as a class, because it's technically not a class, its a role. A Battleship can be a Frigate as much as a Corvette can.' Another note: IF you happen to be a trolling meming internet dullard and DO include cargo mass in your calculations..... NEVER use "mass" to dictate a size class of a ship. Mass is the English system as quantity of blocks is the metric system. Aparts from Cargo contributing to mass, mass is far inaccurate and misleading, as each digit of mass change is a range of block quantity changes. Certain blocks also carry more mass than others, and so the same quantity of blocks for a ship entity composed of different materials would potentially result in different size of ships, whereas "block count" measures volume without the "mass" and "density" variables. Hence, it is highly recommended not to use "mass" as indicators for ship classification - as mass provides only a rough estimation of what one would constitute as a type of "size" or in layman's terms: the gist of the size of a ship. Aparts from the factors above, starmade's "mass" system is usable as a unit of measurement in starmade. Drone Class / Quark Class (Average Mass: 1 - 1k) Common Shields: 200-10k; Regeneration varies Common Thrust: 1-100 modules; usually tops Max Speed quickly Average Reactor Level: 0-5 Weapons Quality: No weapons - A few modules Common Roles: Auto-Miners, Swarmer's, Attack Drones, Security Drones, Patrol Drones, Small jump ship's, Shuttles. Drones are the smallest class of functional ships you can build in Star made. Usually given the name "Drone" because the most common use for extremely small vessels is AI jobs. This is because much smaller ships can be mass built or spawned, making it easier for whatever job has been assigned to the ship. Drones are usually armed with some kind of chamber system, but generally not anywhere using full RC. Generally speaking, you will want to fleet several small drones in a fleet. Useful for mining, as well as swarming. Swarming is a technic where a large amount of small drones attack a large vessel, which each small drone usually not doing much, but fast, damage. Can be deadly if the target is overwhelmed. Outside of the AI-piloted ships, Atom class can be used to define smaller manual-piloted ships like these. These ships usually are only for the purposes of travelling long distances quickly, scouting out new or enemy territory, or just shuttling people between two points faster than walking. Often Atom Class ships are built for there small reactors and chamber requirements, allowing for them to be made quicker or on the spot, especially for scouting or shuttle purposes. Some shuttles can tend to be very massive, but most will be contained within the average size listed. Can contain 1-2 chamber types using little to most of their RC, usually FTL or Mobility. Interceptor Class (Average Mass: 10 - 50) Common Shields: 0 - 1000; Miniscule regeneration Common Thrust: 5 - 20 modules; usually tops max speed very quickly Average Reactor Level: 0 - 3 Weapons Quality: A few modules Common Roles: Armed Scout, Explorer, Fighter Support, Bomber, Runner, Skirmisher, Fodder, Hunter, Racer, Saboteur, Anti-Turret, Fighter Interceptor Class, or Super-Light Fighters, is the generally the smallest class of armed ships with any sort of cockpit. Very small, stealthy, and fast ships, focusing more on these attributes over shields or defense (partially due to their speed). The purpose and design of these ships is usually for their speed, being so small to avoid drag; Their maneuverability gives them preference to being used at airstrike runners, bombers, saboteurs, and even racers. Generally not seen with chambers, it would be better to carry interceptors and fighters inside a frigate of some sort, as to not be wasting space adding FTL chambers on your interceptors / fighters. Can be used in swarms alongside drones, with the difference being that you may want to manually pilot an interceptor ship. Usually the design should allow for a small cockpit one or two players can fit in, the thing that really would classify an interceptor as 'an interceptor' would be the sleek design, and optionally, a thrust configuration that best suits the needs of the ship. Get the right pilot inside the cockpit of a well designed interceptor, and it could take down ships much bigger than itself. Light Fighter Class (Average Mass: 50 - 300) Common shields: 600 - 5000; regeneration varies Common thrust: 15 - 50 modules; usually top max speed quickly Average Reactor level: 1 - 3 Weapons Quality: Average; usually 10 modules or more Common Roles: Runner, Saboteur, PvP, Light Aircraft, Frigate Support, Support, Air Strikers, Anti-Turret, Fighter Light Fighters are the first class where you can get more specific with the ships intention. As the older brother to the Interceptor class, light fighters are usually designed to gain top speed like its preceding class, but sacrificing it just a little to focus more on weaponry and small shields. As with the Interceptor, the pilot of said ship can determine how well the ship functions. Being slightly larger then its preceding class, and depending on the design, you may be able to fit a chamber inside the ship with your reactor. This opens the door to roles, a stealth fighter, a defensive fighter, a fast fighter, etc.. Generally speaking of course, light fighters will make more room and focus for shields and weapons. Most light fighters will be consuming most of their power when using them. Unlike an Interceptor, Light fighters are good for more than just quick runs back and forth. They can get down and dirty, and accurate. Whole Interceptors are good for hitting large targets, Light Fighters can comfortably fit a camera, or even a small turret in some cases, making hitting smaller targets much easier. Heavy Fighter Class (Average Mass: 300 - 3k) Common shields: 6k - 30k Common Thrust: 10 - 200 modules; Varies Average Reactor Level: 1 - 6 Weapons Quality: Varies; usually 30 or more modules Common Roles: Fighter Support, Armored Fighter alternative, Defense, Fodder, Bomber, Tank Runner, Fighter. If the Light fighter is the older brother to the Interceptor, then the Heavy fighter is the father. Generally just considered to be larger or bulkier fighters, most Heavy Fighters tend to scrap the intense maneuverability of its preceding classes, and boosts its defense and/or weapons. Most Heavy Fighters will be well armed, capable of taking down much more than a Light Fighter. Typically, because of the smaller chamber size requirement, and the increase in average size, the usage and capabilities of Heavy Fighters makes them a versatile tool to have in your fleet, and an ability to even counteract the speed issue with Mobility chambers, increase defense or weapons. Heavy Fighter generally don't need to be carried by a Frigate, but if you are planning to have them in mass, it might be a good idea. Heavy fighters can be huge and bulky, or almost as small as Light Fighters. But they are usually defined by there intense weaponry, and relentless destruction against small targets. Corvette Class (Average Mass: 2k - 10k) Common Shields: 50k - 100k Common Thrust: 100 - 1k modules; generally bulky and slow Average Reactor Level: 5 - 7 Weapon Quality: Gets the job done; 100 or more modules Common Roles: Reconnaissance, Escort, Light Support, Defensive Barricade. The Corvette, a wide ranged class, compared to its predecessors. Corvettes are usually used for support or escort of much bigger ships, and are therefore usually built to be slow or in groups. Great for small fleets, Corvettes usually focus on weapon based defense and disabling. Rather than being armed with Auto cannons, a player might rather choose to arm a corvette with missiles or beams. Turrets can be installed, but the style of a Corvette more demands on-board weapon management. A turret or two can be places with no negative effects to the systems, but one might before to use the inner ship Remote Control function. Corvettes are not usually on there own, but will generally be more shielded when they are. Cruiser Class (Average Mass: 10k - 50k) Common Shields: 100k - 500k Common Thrust: 5k - 10k Modules; Average speed for its size, versatile and easy to move Average Reactor Level: 6 - 10 Weapon Quality: Usually Focused and Heavy; Anywhere from 500 modules upwards to 5000 Common Roles: Single Attack ship, Small fleet Flagship, Bombardment, Defensive / Armed travel, Battleship Support, Small-Scale Warship. The Cruiser. The first Class that can be considered a proper 'warship'. Much like a Corvette, Cruisers are known for there defensive weaponry. Cruisers, however, are much bigger in size, and the weapons they carry are usually much heavier than a corvette's. Able to survive on it's own, a Cruiser can be defined as a large but fast ship, capable of taking down any class lower than it with ease. As for other Cruisers, or ships of a higher class than it, it can usually do some pretty serious damage, but is more effective when paired with a Battleship or a few other Cruisers. Generally speaking, Cruisers are used as personal ships, as they tend to make for safe travel, while not sacrificing weaponry or defense for speed. This same feature is what makes Cruisers such brilliant support, there balance of speed and weaponry. Built right, Cruisers land right in that sweet spot, making them a great Class type to fly around in, and have at your beckon call. Battleship Class (Average Mass: 30k - 100k) Common Shields: 100k - 1M Common Thrust: 10k - 100k Modules; Stronghold and rarely moving, but can be built fast Average Reactor Level: 10 - 15 Weapon Quality: fast and Focused; Main weapons may get up to around 10k modules Common Roles: Flagship, Assault Missions, Titan Destroyer, Dreadnought Support, Frigate. Battleships make up the backbone of any fleet. Strong and burley, Battleships are usually designs to be chunky, but tend to harbour several weapons systems at a time, outside of turrets. Depending on your design, a Battleship can have upwards of 10 turrets on the main deck, though some players may prefer only a few large damage turrets. Due to reactor size and chamber requirements, a Battleship will rarely be using all of its RC, and will usually be very role specific to the players needs. Battleships can manage to maintain good speed and maneuverability, considering the wide open style most players use... Battleships are great as a flagship for a fleet of corvettes and fighters, and the best built Battleship can easily match and overcome a ship of the same class. Titan Class (Average Mass: 100k - 300k) Common Shields: 1M - 20M Common Thrust: 50k - 800k Modules; Varies widely, generally very slow Average Reactor Level: 15 - 25 Weapon Quality: Varies; usually slow, but extremely hard hitting. Up to 50k sized weapons Common Roles: Planet Destroyer, Station Killer, Flagship, Dreadnought killer, Defensive hub. Titans are to Battleships what Heavy Fighters are to Light Fighters. As The "Super Saiyan" version of battleships, A Titans two biggest advantages are it's ability to absorb damage, and its incredible ability to take out lower foes instantly. Usually packing massive shields, the main difference between a Battleship and a Titan (other than the size) is the main weapons. While Battleships may be versatile in there main weaponry, with few turrets, a Titan builder might choose to add one big and slow weapon; however, though it may be slow, these weapons can be planet and even station killers. Titans normally maintain a relatively average speed for there size, but the less thrust devoted to a Titan, the more shields it may have. Coming along another Reactor sweet spot, a titan may be using most or all of it's RC, making Titans very fluid versions of battleships. If you are looking to strike fear into your enemies, or a massive entity to flagship you to ultimate victory, a Titan is just what you need. Dreadnought Class (Average Mass: 500k - 1M) Common Shields: 100M - 1B Common Thrust: 500k - 1M Modules; Speed Varies widely Average Reactor Levels: 20 - 35 Weapon Quality: Hard, Fast, and Relentless: Module count per weapon may vary widely Common Roles: Eater of Worlds, Super heavy Assault, Large Scale war, Mothership Destroyer, Faction Killer, Large Ship Frigate. Dreadnoughts. Not much to say here. Extremely massive, but rare, ships, it would be best just to run from these guys. An amazing feat, even the most exceedingly glorious Titan may seem like an unworthy opponent for the owner of a Dreadnought. Unlike Titans, Dreadnought weapons systems are a lot like a battleships, on a severely more massive scale. Dreadnought may boast many, many turrets, and can easily eat up entire fleet, destroy entire systems, and take down multiple stations before you even have a chance to properly react. Depending on the reactor size you choose, adding chambers to these beasts will make them even more fierce, and depending on the style built, they can be fast going forwards/backwards and left/right. Mothership Class (Minimum Mass: 1M) Common Shields: 1B - ????? Common Thrust: 1M - ????? Modules; Usually very sluggish and slow. best to rely on FTL instead Average Reactor Level: 30 - ????? Weapon Quality: Varies Widely; Generally extremely versatile with ridiculous amounts of weapons and turrets Common Roles: "Mobile" Space Station, Ultra heavy Assault, Game Ender, Destroyer of Galaxies, Super Carrier That's no moon.... Mothership Class ships are exponentially rare, chiefly due to the fact that building them is extremely expensive and time consuming, and the fact that you would need a Super PC just to be able to load the whole ship; Most servers won't allow you to build your ships this high. As Huge Mobile space stations, Motherships offer the ultimate answer to the question: "How do I destroy all of my foes in one fell swoop and take over the whole Galaxy?". If you manage to make a mothership, you'll definitely be wishing for factories on ships in the next update. Usually fitted with just as much defense as a well-fortified station... No one will be able to stop you... Except maybe a single X-wing fighter with proton torpedo's manned by one boy... Who knows? Googol Class Common Shields: ??????? Common Thrust: ??????? Average Reactor level: ??????? Weapon Quality: ??????? Common Roles: Conqueror of the Universe. As Star made can only handle a specific amount of blocks at one time, there are very few instances of ships close to the breaking point or even going over the boundaries. With very few examples, some of which have never been uploaded for the public view, it is impossible to classify them and as a result. NASA is probably the only guys that could actually load such a behemoth. Such ships are in multiple sectors at a time, and thus can be extremely glitch. If you manage to make one in survival, you are a God... But everyone on your server will hate you, obviously. Category:ShipCategory:Building